


Broken

by PamDemonx_01



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamDemonx_01/pseuds/PamDemonx_01
Summary: this is set before WrestleMania 2018. Sami stops talking to Y/n(reader) after he helped Kevin win a match in October 2017





	Broken

Ever since he saved Kevin during Kevin’s and Shane’s match he hasn’t been himself. He stopped riding with you after shows, stopped sharing a room with you, and the only time you’d see him was when he did promos or on a monitor when he was in the ring. This didn’t happen over time, it was almost sudden. As if the last couple years you two were together meant nothing. To say it hurt was an understatement.  
Its been a few months of not talking or seeing Sami. You had sent him text messages and tried to call him but he never answered you. You were starting to give up hope that your relationship would last if it wasn’t already over.  
You were sitting on a metal container in the back, eyes closed as you rested your head against the wall behind you. Willing the empty feeling in your stomach away. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall, you just chose to ignore it.  
“Hey there darlin’.” AJ looked at you with worry in his eyes.  
“Hey.”  
“You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?”  
“I know. Its just.” You wiped your hand under your eyes as you felt tears starting to fall. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. Everything feels on autopilot.” You looked up at the southern man in front of you. “Besides, I don’t want to add to the story line feud you had been thrown in.”  
“Don’t worry about me. It’s you I’m worried about. You need to talk to him.”  
“I’ve tried. I sent him texts, called him and when I’ve tried in person Kevin is right there. Maybe I should say our relationship is over and try to move on.”  
“If it helps any, I have been throwing some extra force into my hits when I face Zayn.” He gave you a goofy lopsided grin which caused you to smile a little. “There’s the smile everyone’s been missing.”  
“Thanks AJ.” He pulled you into a quick hug  
“No problem darlin’.” He looked down at you again. “You seriously need to talk to him though.”  
“I know.” You placed your hand on his arm. “Thanks again AJ. Love you man.” You hopped off the container and hugged him again before he walked off to get ready for his match.  
You started to walk towards the women’s locker room when you heard him laughing. He was laughing at something that Kevin had said. You didn’t know if you wanted to try to talk to him now or later. But before you knew it, your feet carried you towards both men.  
“Oh look who it is.” Kevin’s voice held mock excitement. “What are you doing here, Y/n?”  
“I wanted to talk to Sami alone for a moment. If that’s okay with you.” You looked less than pleased at Kevin. You just wanted to talk to your boyfriend without having his “best friend” around.  
“Whatever you have to say to Sami, you can say in front of me, his best friend.” You released a sigh in defeat, knowing Kevin would butt in at any moment.  
“Why haven’t you responded to any of my calls or texts?” You looked at the ginger in front of you.  
“I’ve been busy.” He rubbed the back of his neck.  
“He’s been busy hanging out with his best friend.” You glared at Kevin as he butted in. “Don’t look at me like that, you have no right.”  
“Sami, do you even care about our relationship? If not, I need to know.” Kevin stepped forward in front of Sami.  
“He doesn’t give a shit about you anymore.” He got in your face and pointed his finger at you. “He would rather spend all his time with his best friend than you.”  
“I want to hear it from Sami, not your lying mouth Owens.” You glared at the much bigger man. “I just how you can twist words around.”  
Sami just stood there without saying a word. The way he stood there, he gave you your answer. It wasn’t the one you wanted but it was an answer.  
You felt tears well up in your eyes. Slowly you took off the promise ring that Sami gave you a year ago. Stepping in front of Sami, you gently grabbed his hand and placed the ring in his hand. A single tear slid down your cheek as you looked Sami in the eye before walking away without another word.


End file.
